the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Arnor
The Kingdom of Arnor This page concerns the Kingdom of Arnor Currently, Arnor is ruled by the King The Baryonyx.The Arnorian capital is currently Tharbad, although this is temporary. The official title of the King of Arnor is: The High-King of Arnor, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Commander of the Northern Dúnedain. Players from this faction represent the last descendants of the Númenóreans in the northern half of Middle-Earth, and dwell mainly in the regions of Eriador, the Eriador Downs and in Arnorian Enedwaith. In canon, Arnor ruled over all of Eriador from the foothills of the Blue Mountains to the Gwathló River in the east. On the server, Arnor currently holds domain over all of Eriador and the Eriador Downs, The Angle, The Shire, Breeland, the western half of the Lone-Lands as well as the northern half of Enedwaith. Government The faction is ruled by TheBaryonyx. He holds the title of King as the Second King. Currently aartpaard is the Prince/Heir of Arnor. Should TheBaryonyx resign or no longer be able to lead Arnor for any reason aartpaard would become the new King, Combobob would take over as Steward if the King left and there was no Prince. After TheBaryonyx, aartpaard, and Combob are the other Lords and Nobles. Faction Structure The Kingdom of Arnor is structured in a hierarchical system, with multiple ranks and titles. Ranks are generally awarded by the High-King or by a vote of the Senate, while titles are just honorifics which accompany various ranks. Ranks The following list is of all current ranks in use by members of the Kingdom of Arnor; Recruit: Any player wishing to join the faction. Ranger: The basic citizen rank, Rangers have +200 alignment with the Rangers of the North and must have unlocked Enedwaith, Lindon, and the Lone Lands biomes. Noble: Lord candidates that have shown commitment to Arnor. Nobles have access to the Senate and begin to take on some of the responsibilities of being Lord. To become a Noble, a Lord must propose the promotion, after discussion, a majority vote will be held by the lords. Lord: Lords are the basic governor rank, ruling over one of the provinces of Arnor. Lords have access to the Senate and High Council. Lords may initiate diplomacy with other factions, however they are not legally able to sign treaties or declare war. Lords may also be stewards to a diocese which means they watch over provinces in the diocese where lords go inactive. Nobles are promoted to Lord when the Lords believe they are ready and a majority vote is held. Steward: Steward of Arnor is a special position which is not attainable via vote of the Moot/Senate, only the High-King may appoint a player to this position, and that player retains this position until they retire or if the king appoints a new Steward. The player with this rank is 3rd highest ranked member of Arnor, behind only the Crown Prince and the High-King. As such, the Steward can sign treaties and declare war on behalf of the faction. Note: the Steward Of Arnor is different than the Stewards of the Diocese, the steward of the diocese have the same power as lords Crown-Prince/Heir: the designated replacement for the faction leader should they ever resign, the Crown-Prince/Heir has all of the authority of a Steward of Arnor, meaning they can sign treaties, negotiate and declare war on behalf of the faction. The player who attains this rank is the 2nd most powerful person in the faction. High-King: The leader of Arnor, the High-King is invested with ultimate power, being able to promote/demote people, add/remove or restructure provinces at will as well as engage in diplomacy within the 'White Council'. Only through sheer amount of time spent within the faction, as well as a multitude of other factors can a member even hope to attain this position (The Baryonyx also wont be leaving any time soon). It should go without saying, but the High-King is the most powerful person in the faction. The Regions and their respective Lords The land of the rangers are split into 9 Provinces, each ruled by a Lord* and 3 Diocese', each with a steward to take care of regions where lords go inactive. Note: The Shire is ruled by a Governor-Thane, which is still a lordship, just under a different name. These are the provinces of the Arnor # Annùndor. Lord: Mithridates. Capital: N/A # Evendim. Lord: Elendil_The_Tall. Capital: Annúminas # The Shire. Governor-Thane: Combobob. Capital: N/A # Breeland. Lord: Annui_Naur. Capital: Bree # South Downs. Lord: JJofJ. Capital: Minnas Alqua # Minhiriath. Lord: N/A. Capital: Tharbad # Enedwaith. Lord: TheBaryonx Capital: Lond Daer # Lone-Lands. Lord: aartpaard. Capital: Eastern Peak Fortress # The Angle. Lord: Combobob. Capital: Fennas Drunin The Diocese System The Diocese' are essentially super-provinces which are made up of groups of provinces. Currently, there are three Diocese' in place, each corresponding to the three Arnorian successor states in canon (Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudaur). This administrative unit is governed by stewards of each Diocese. The intention of the Diocese is to create a mid-tier administration group, larger then just one province yet smaller then the entire kingdom. Stewards have the responsibility to act as the steward to any provincial capital in their regions should a lord of their Diocese go inactive. The current structure of the Diocese system is as follows: #The Diocese of Arthedain #*Steward: Elendil_The_Tall #*Capital Province: Fornhardon #*Capital City: Annuminas #*Listed Provinces #*#Evendim #*#Annúndor #*#The Shire #*#Bree #The Diocese of Rhudaur #*Steward: aartpaard #*Capital Province: Lone-Lands #*Capital City: Eastern Peak Fortress #*Listed Provinces #*#The Angle #*#Lone-Lands #The Diocese of Cardolan #*Steward: TheBaryonyx #*Capital Province: Northern Endewaith #*Capital City: Lond Daer #*Listed Provinces #**Minhiriath #**Northern Enedwaith #**South Downs Titles and Honorifics The following list is of all current titles in use by the members of the Kingdom of Arnor: # General - held by Steward of Arthedain (Elendil_The_Tall) # Admiral - held by the Steward of Cardolan (TheBaryonyx) # Commander - held by the Steward of Rhudaur (aartpaard) # Coalition of Dawn Representative - held by Annui_Naur and JJofJ # White Council Attendants - held by Annui_Naur and JJofJ # Ambassador of Buckland - held by Combobob # Chancellor of Fornost- held by Combobob # Recruit Chief - held by JJofJ # Keeper of Relics - held by the Crown-Prince/Heir (aartpaard) Becoming a member of Arnor To become a full member of Arnor, recruits must do the following: * Gain +200 alignment with the Rangers of the North * Unlock Enedwaith, Lone Lands, and Lindon biomes Members of Arnor: The Dunedain of the North have many members. They live in a variety of provinces ranging from the Lone-Lands to Enedwaith. Members will be listed by province here. Ranks in bold are actively held by members. An asterisk means that the province they are listed under is their secondary. Only main provinces will be counted when assigning members. Current count on here: 31 Annundor: Annui_Naur* (Lord of Bree-Land, Lord of Annundor) MADMACATTCK321 (Ranger) Mithridates (Lord of Annundor) Fornhardon: Elendil_The_Tall (High-King of Arnor', Steward of Arthedain, Lord of Fornhardon, '''3rd Chieftain of the Dunedain of the North.) Crossbuilder ('Ranger') PumpkinLOTR ('Recruit') Bree Land: Note: Bree-Land will be its own faction after the update, but it will still be a Dunedain protectorate so it is listed here. Annui_Naur ('Lord of Bree-Land, Lord of Annundor) Mazerinth ('Ranger, '''Lord of Bree-Land) paulbladesmith ('Ranger)* Western Lone-Lands:' ' Aartpaard (Prince of Arnor, Steward of Rhudaur, Treasurer, Lord of Western Lone-Lands, 'High-Lord of Rhudaur) Zley ('Noble, Ranger)* Druskor (Lone-Lands) L1z4rdm4n (Recruit) _creepersbane* (Ranger) Hpgamer11 (Recruit) TheLegoGeek24 (Ranger) Isack563 (Recruit) BatsExpoenet020 (Recruit) paulbladesmith (Ranger)* Angle: Combobob (Advisor, Governor-Thane of the Shire, Lord of the Angle, 'High-Lord of Rhudaur, Lord of Fornost) Halbarard_theGrey ('Noble, Ranger) ObsidianCW (Recruit) South Downs: JJofJ (5th Recruit Chief, Lord of the South Downs, '2nd and 4th Recruit Chief, High-Lord of Cardolan, High-Lord of Arthedain) EEofE ('Ranger) REXXARS (Ranger) _creepersbane (Ranger) Zley (Noble, Ranger) paulbladesmith (Ranger) Rawglad (Recruit) Minhiraith LegoOskar (Ranger, 'Crown Prince, Lord of Minhiraith) Mystery4Man ('Recruit) Guccimink02 (Recruit) Alenormir (Ranger) Tar_Amlaith* (Ranger) Enedwaith TheBaryonyx (King of Arnor, Crown-Prince', Steward of Cardolan, Lord of Enedwaith') Tar_Amlaith (Ranger) xraw2400 (Ranger) Arnor Laws The following list of faction laws are to be followed by ALL members of the faction #Show respect to all players, friend or foe. #Internal disputes are to be resolved by a Lord. If this cannot be accomplished, the matter will be brought before a higher authority (Chancellor, High-Lord, Prince or King). #No stealing from anyone, especially other Rangers. #Do not disclose sensitive or important faction information of any kind unnecessarily. #Any decision voiced by the King, or by a representitive of the King (i.e. 'In the name of the King of Arnor etc...) are considered final however, players have the right to ask that such decisions be reconsidered and/or held to a vote. #Do not actively harm the reputation of the faction. * If you are killed, do not immediately threaten war on that persons faction. * Avoid unecessary arguments or excessive swearing. #Do not attempt to blackmail or threaten anyone, faction member or not. #You cannot sell, gift or list a non-faction member as the inheritor of a Lore Build. (If the builder/owner decides to leave for whatever reason he has to inform any high-ranking Dunedain and pass the build to faction) #Recruitment may be practiced by any member of the faction from Recruit to High King #At the end of every month, a 'Recruit Ceremony' will be held for any recruits who've completed all of their requirements to become a Ranger. #This ceremony can only be held when applicable i.e when there are recruits who are eligible for it. #The location of the ceremony alternates each month, with a vote being held as to which build will host it. #At the end of every fourth month (April, August & December) The Dúnedain Fellowship shall be purged of inactive members. #Inactive is defined by the Kingdom of Arnor as follows: A faction member who has been offline for a period of 6 weeks at a minimum. #This will be overlooked if a player eligible for the purge has mentioned that they will be away for an extended period of time (ex: broken computer, gone on vacation etc). #The Inactivity Purge is the sole responsibility of the Stewards to Each Diocese. #The names of players kicked by the Inactivity Purge are required to be recorded by the Steward in charge of the current purge for record keeping purposes. Laws which may only be altered or removed by the Moot/Senate; the King and any future King cannot do so. # Combobobs' position of Chancellor cannot be altered or removed by anyone as he holds this title until he chooses to step down from it. # Combobob is the Kings Proxy, and acts as King while the King is offline. As such, all members of the faction are to obey his instructions (In honour of everything he has done for the faction since its founding). # If any faction member(s) is found to have commited treason against the faction, or to have acted in a way in which they knowingly facilitated the bringing or harm to an ally/allies, the player(s) in question will be banished from the faction. # If the King steps down, the current Crown Prince will immediately take up the King position, and a vote will be held to determine who the new Crown Prince will be. Note that players who've only held the rank of Ranger for three months or less are not eligable to be voted in as Crown Prince. * If there is no Crown Prince should the King step down, the Moot/Senate will vote in members for both positions. If this situation occurs, Combobob will be placed in charge of the faction until the vote is held. # If the King is found to be acting against the best interests of the faction, or to have commited treason, the Moot/Senate will immediately strip him of his rank and any faction members who oppose this process shall be considered rebels, and dealt with as such. # Any player who would claim to be King, Prince, Chancellor, any high-ranking member or Dunedain at all who is not currently the holder of that title is to be questioned. Depending on the case the player(s) in question will be added to the KOS list. Tax Laws ● Tax Rates, from highest to lowest with late fees included in the brackets; ○ Prince & Faction Steward - 2000c (1000c) ○ Lord - 1500c (500c) ○ Noble - 1000c (250c) ○ Ranger - 300c (150c) ○ Recruit - 100c (50c) ● Tax rates cannot be changed unless a rank is added or removed. ● Taxes can only be increased during wartime. ● Taxes cannot be raised past 50% of their normal rate during wartime. The Combat Guild -There are three ranks in this guild +scouts: They will be responsible to locate enemy bases. They will be rewarded by the faction for every base they're able to locate. +soldiers: These are the regular volunteers +officers: These players are the ones who are allowed to announce raids -The players who are part of the Combat Guild will get kits funded whenever they die on a raid. -There will be a chat in which the members are able to communicate and to find others who join their raids. -The members of this guild have to give a small part of the loot from official raids to the faction. The Builders Guild -Players in this guild will be payed for either farming materials or helping with the construction of a faction project. -The money for this comes from the state treasury and the limit for the funds will depend on the costs of the project. -More details about the job will depend on the player in charge of the project. -The senate will decide on whether a project will be funded or not. -There won't be two projects being funded by the faction at the same time. Builds The Rangers of the North have many cities, fortresses, and towns scattered throughout Eriador, the Lone-lands, Minhiriath, Bree, Northern Enedwaith and many other provinces. Each of these structures is governed by one of the Lords (or Nobles) of the Rangers. Fornost ''' Fornost is a large rectangular city built of Arnor brick. It sits on a hill overlooking surrounding farmlands and a river to the west. A large stair on the west side leads up to the main gate, which is guarded by a portcullis. Within is a large courtyard. The courtyard has exits on the north, east, and south. The north exits lead to guardrooms and battlements. The south exit leads to a large orchard that sits within the walls. The east exit is another portcullis, which allows access to the inner city. The inner city houses storage vaults, multi-story residences, and the Great Hall of the city, which is where the Lords convene to do their political business. Fornost is administrated mainly by Combobob, the Chancellor. Fortresses under Fornost supervision: None* '''Dunost Dunost, fortress of the west, is a heavily fortified city build of Arnor and Gondor brick. It lies on the western side of Arnor in the center of the province of Annúndor and serves as the capital of Annúndor. In the center lies a large castle with 4 towers on each corner. To the north is the market place and houses. To the south lies gardens and farms. Dunost is in heavy construction right now. Dunost is owned, administered, and built by Lord Annui_Naur. Fortresses under Dunost's supervision: Minas Thor: Minas Thor is a large fortress city built of Arnor and High-Elven brick at the very western borders of Arnor along the Great Eastern Road. It was built by RomanGuy1453 in the Arnorian province of Annúndor. Currently, the city is being redesigned and as such, many the structures within have been demolished, and while the city itself is currently quite empty, it remains one of the most important Arnorian builds in the western lands of the faction. Minas Thor is owned and adminstered by Lord Annui_Naur. 'Fennas Drunin ' Fennas Drunin is the capital of the Angle and of the Diocese of Rhudaur. The 'last stronghold' of the dunedain people, It is a colossal walled city located in the very tip of the angle which hosts multiple large scale shops and houses, and is the primary and largest city in the Angle. It is currently administered and was built mostly by Combobob. Fortresses under Fennas Drunin supervision: None 'Lond Daer ' The city of Lond Daer is a fortress city built upon the coasts of Arnor. It was the first haven of the Numenoreans in Middle Earth and it has stood as a monument to the first age since. It remains intact and thriving under its rule by the Crown (temporary). Fortresses under Lond Daer supervision: None 'Minnas Alqua ' Minnas Alqua is a heavily fortified citadel built almost entirely by JJofJ and under the sole command of High-Lord JJofJ. It has withstood multiple sieges, only to be taken once due to some unfortunate circumstances regarding the competency of its main defenders (Only 1 ranger, ~3 men and 1 elf were properly defending). Its fortifications include a large octagonal marble wall around the main city. The only way in is the South Gate, which is guarded by 2 towers and the original gatehouse. A new gatehouse was built outside the first one, it is much larger (and deadlier) than the first one. It contains an inn, a town hall, a library, hospital, and a few shops in the SW section of the city. The SE section contains a large amount of shops and a warehouse/granary. The northern half is a open field. It is built on top of a mountaintop at the southernmost point of the South Downs. The SSW side contains a few houses and some fields. It is currently being majorly expanded and will be two times as large when the current expansion is completed It is the capital city of the South Downs. (Formerly Cardolan and Arthedain). At the moment it controls 8 citadels/fortresses and will be controlling more in the future. The South Downs is one of the most populated provinces. (Lord in the following passages is a provincial title, not a Dunedain title) Fortresses under Minnas Alqua supervision: Tyrnost: a heavily fortified octangular fort at the South Downs waypoint founded by JJofJ and EEofE. Vinya-Alqualonde: a town that lies to the west of Minnas Alqua, it guards the mountain range and wasteland to the southwest of Minnas Alqua. It is ruled by Lord craftypig8 It was founded by JJofJ and craftypig8. Eastern Fortress: a fortified citadel guarding the eastern plains that lead to Minnas Alqua, founded by JJofJ and ruled by by Lord LittleRooster_ Ruins of Hyarmenost (Cardolandain): North of Tyrnost, they are the ruins of one of VulcanForge's fortresses. Western Fortress: a fortified citadel guarding the western passes into the South Downs. It is ruled by Lady EEofE and was founded by JJofJ. Greenway Crossroads: A southern crossroad of the Greenway and the Old South Road. A fortified inn that is ruled by Lord xraw2400 is the main build here. It was founded by JJofJ and xraw2400. 'Annuminas ' Annuminas occupies a massive area of land inside the lake itself and it's governed by Elendil_The_Tall. It hosts one of the largest great halls in Middle Earth and it has multiple bridges running across both the river and the fortress itself. It has a storage vault, multiple farms and the Halls of High King Elendil_The_Tall of Arnor. It is the De Jure capital of Arnor. Fortresses under Annuminas supervision: Tar Coron Fortress (managed by _Chancellor) 'Bree ' Bree is a town in the larger land of Bree. It began to be built by Skelesam, the Chieftain of the Rangers, but he passed on the responsibility to his predecessor Hell_Metallicus. It is one of the most detailed Ranger builds and is home to The Prancing Pony & The Commonwealth Club. The town of Bree is finished thanks to the efforts of Mazerinth who servers as it's Lord. Fortresses under Bree supervision: Brill: Brill is one of the many towns that fill Bree land with vibrant commerce. Located to the south east of the Bree waypoint Brill was once the old Bree before Lord Mazerinth began building Bree proper. It enjoys multiple residents, annual christmas celebrations and a large arnorian tower that sits inside its solid walls, looking over the pastures of Bree-land. Combe Archet Staddle 'Tharbad ' Tharbad is a city on the northern shore of the Greyflood River, which separates Minhiriath from Enedwaith. This great city functions as Provincial Capital for Minhiriath, sometimes referred to as the Province of Tharbad. Two roads meet at Tharbad, and both crosses the river at that point. The city sits on a man made hill and is protected by big, white walls. The city is governed by LegoOskar, Lord of Tharbad. Fortresses under Tharbad supervision: Ellengard: Ellengard is a leafy city located in Eryn Vorn, or the blackwood. It is a cosy city with ample farmland and a large lumber business, it was built and it is administered by Erathil and continutes to be one of Eryn Vorn's most important cities. Alliances Defensive Pacts Arnor has mutual defensive pacts with the following factions: Gondor, Dol Amroth, High Elves, Wood Elves, Dorwinion, Wind Dwarves, Woodmen, and Forochel NAPs Arnor has Non Agression Pacts with the following factions: Gondor, Dol Amroth, High Elves, Wood Elves, Dorwinion, Wind Dwarves, Woodmen, Forochel, Dunland Non Allied Factions Friendly Non-Allied Factions (the feeling may not be mutual) : *Lothlorien *Dwarven Lords Council *Beornings *Forodren Gwaith Neutral Factions (the feeling may not be mutual): *United Tribes of the Taurethrim *Khand *Rhúdel *Fangorn *Avari *Republic of Lebennin Hostile Factions (the feeling may not be mutual) : *Gundabad *Isengard *Angmar *Mordor *Astrasi Empire *Umbar *Dol-Guldur Category:Faction Category:Good Men Category:Dunedain Category:Eriador